


Better Than Soy Lattes

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [12]
Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, open mic night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next evening before going out, he went through his entire wardrobe to pick the best possible outfit. It was dumb-Pedro didn’t know his name, let alone what he looked like, but felt a need to impress the mystery man with the guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Soy Lattes

**Author's Note:**

> 'I've been coming to this cafe for years but you're the best performer I've seen' AU  
> Part 1 of 2

             The door chime tinkled softly after closing behind Pedro. All the employees looked up and smiled and exchanged greetings with the regular customer. Pedro Donaldson visited Cup of Joe every weekend, more if finals were looming or during the brisk New Zealand winter. Every employee knew him and his regular order, and any new hires quickly found out.

             ‘Hey Pedro, how’s uni? Julie asked, already moving towards the blender to whip up a soy latte.

            ‘Eh, can’ complain. Poly-sci is going well, but philosophy classes are kicking my ass.’ He pulled out a few dollars and placed them on the counter as well as a few coins in the tip jar, per usual. Hero gave him a cheerful smile and passed his drink over the counter.

            ‘Oh, Pedro, are you coming to open mic night tomorrow?’

            ‘Mm,’ he sipped his coffee. ‘Of course, Hero, wouldn’t miss it for the world.’

            ‘Awesome, there’s the ususals- Bea, Meg, Paige; they’ll all be there.’

            ‘Don’t forget the new guy!’ Helena said from the opposite side of the café, mopping under the tables. Pedro’s eyebrows shot up from over his cup.

            ‘Who’s the new guy?’ his interest peaked.

            ‘That’s right, you haven’t been to open mic night in a few weeks,’ Helena remarked.

            ‘He’s amazing, writes and sings his own songs, plus Mumford and Sons stuff. His voice is like a beautiful cherub crossed with a golden retriever puppy,’ Ursula finished.

            ‘Sounds promising. I’ll definitely stop by.’ Pedro took a long sip from the reusable cup and pushed open the door with another soft clink. ‘I gotta go to class. See you tomorrow night.’

            The next evening before going out, he went through his entire wardrobe to pick the best possible outfit. It was dumb-Pedro didn’t know his name, let alone what he looked like, but felt a need to impress the mystery man with the guitar. His heart beat fast all the way on the walk and tried to control his breathing to no avail.

            Pedro maneuvered around the dense throng of people gathered in the small café. Bea was finishing up her poetry reading and applause rang out from the crowd.

            ‘Hey, you made it!’ Hero gave him a quick hug. She leaned into his ear and whispered, ‘don’t worry, you haven’t missed him.’ Pedro’s cheeks grew warm and he shifted in anticipation.

            The remainder of the night passed uneventfully, everyone laughing and cheering when appropriate. Ursula took over the mic and quieted the crowd.

            ‘Alright, final act of the night! A newbie to open mic night, you know him, you love him, the one and only Balthazar Jones!’

            A small figure with a worn acoustic slung over his shoulder approached the mic to thunderous applause and a few hoots and hollers, but it was all drowned out by a thrumming in his ears.

            Pedro had never seen someone as ethereal as him, with tousled short blond hair and small face taken up by giant blue eyes that could not be filled with anything but kindness and light. His sweater sleeves covered his small delicate yet chapped hands that Pedro yearned to hold in his.

            ‘Hey everyone,’ Balthazar spoke in a light voice. ‘I want to start my set out tonight with one of your favorites.’ He opened his mouth to sing the first verse and the sound washed over Pedro like a calm storm. If he believed in angels of any sort, Balthazar Jones was absolutely one of them. Listening to him sing transported Pedro to Balthazar’s personal heaven and he never wanted to leave.

            Pedro didn’t even speak to him that night, but he was sure Balthazar was better than any of his favorite things combined, including Hero’s soy lattes.


End file.
